Our Peace
by kawaiiyagi
Summary: Hinata had just started college. All is well until her life gets entwined with the love interest of some vicious girls.
1. My Peace

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**A/N**: Hello! This is my first fanfic and I'm so excited \(^U^)/ It would mean the world to me if you leave your feedback and constructive criticisms in the comments. That way I'll grow and become a better with each new chapter^^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a soft rain. Birds danced in the distance chirping happily among the lush foliage. A playful creek sang nearby as it accepted each drop pattering from the heavens while Hinata sat silently sipping her favorite tea.

She had rented a room in a quaint little tea house with the pretense of meeting with some new friends. Lately the girls had been dragging her to all sorts of "fun" event landing her in some of the most awkward positions a shy person could ever find themselves in. It didn't help that her ideals of fun were radically different from Sakura and Ino.

"I should pick up the present for Asuma-chan I've been meaning to buy now that I have my allowance." Hinata murmured brightly into her cup. Despite the guilt from deceiving her friends nagging at her from the back of her mind, she was still happy to have spent the time calmly enjoying her favorite tea in her favorite tea shop. Sighing contently, she picked up her umbrella and stood up with a stretch, gathered her belongings and headed towards town.

Picking the perfect gift was a lot harder than she had expected. The rows of plush animals and mechanical toys held so many possibilities but in the end she chose a cute little teddy bear with an eye patch. With her purchase in hand Hinata made her way back along the stone-paved road, climbing atop the stone bridge ledges whenever she encountered them until she reached the home she shared with Kurenai-sensei.

"I'm home!" Hinata called out as she entered the house.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" A little boy chanted as he ran to Hinata, hugging her tightly.

"Oh! Hinata your home!" Kurenai-sensei called brightly, popping her head out from the kitchen. "How did your date with your new friends go?"

"I-It was fun and I was able to pickup a present for Asuma-chan as well." Hinata smiled and removed a small package from her bag and handed it to the little boy clasped to her legs.

"If you this keep up Ma-chan will get really spoiled!" Kurenai chuckled, "Try to make some room for dinner. I'm trying out this new recipe my colleague at work gave me!" Hinata paled. Despite her motherly aurora, Kurenai-sensei was an amazingly terrible cook - if left to her own devices that is.

"I-I'll h-help you sensei!" Hinata stammered and ran into her room to get changed but not before tripping over her own feet.

"Oi! Oi! Hinata-chan! Don't be in such a rush! I'm more than happy to wait for you to get ready." Kurenai-sensei chided.

"Y-Yes Sensei!"

Dinner had gone without a hitch. The recipe Kurenai-sensei's friend given her had turned out to be quite delicious. Hinata shuddered at the thought of what Kurenai-sensei could have done to the poor meal if she hadn't been there. She brushed her slightly damp hair before slipping into bed, and drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke Wait Up!" An energetic blonde yelled as he ran to catch up to his sullen classmate. The dark hair boy stopped for a second before scoffing and increasing his speed. By the time the blond had caught up to him he was already situated his seat by the window in the far back. A mixture of insults and complaints flew from the blonde's mouth as took his seat next to Sasuke, only to divert his attention once a certain pink haired girl entered the room.

"Hey, Sakura over here! We got the best seats in the house! Come sit by us!"

"Oh, hey Naruto!" Sakura called to the boy. She was nearly dragging a reluctant indigo-haired girl along as they came to join them.

"Good Morning Sasuke! Morning Naruto!" Sakura chimed.

"This was going to pain," Sasuke thought to himself, sparing the two girls an acknowledging glance. Seeing the mousy girl beside Sakura gather up her courage to offer her greetings made him smirk. The shy ones were always the easiest deal with.

"G-Good M-Morning Naruto-kun. Ah G-Good Morning Uchiha-san."

"Hey Hinata! Wow you have this class too! More familiar faces that's great!" Naruto exclaimed sporting his signature grin. The furiously blushing girl just nodded her head in reply.

"Hn" Sasuke thought to himself. It looked like the pearl-eyed, indigo-haired, mouse dressed in what he consider a tent looked to be genuinely affected by the yellow haired idiot sitting next to him totally oblivious to the blaring signals being sent his way. His past recollections of her were fuzzy but if he were to believe what Naruto had said earlier she was a past acquaintance but certainly not a close one. Not having to deal with her would make his life easier but if she was going to hang around Naruto like a lovesick leech it would only cause him annoyance in the future.

* * *

"Hinaaaaaaaaaaata-chan!" Sakura called as caught up to the quiet girl absent mindedly making her way to the lunchroom. "I have a huge favor to ask of you! My biology professor is making me stop by his office right now to pick up my phone after he caught me using it during class. Lately Sasuke hasn't been eating very well, so could you please give him this bento for me?"

"A-Ano S-Sakura-chan—"

"Don't worry I'll be coming soon to take responsibility for it so just say it's from me and everything will be smooth sailing from there! Bye! Gotta run! See ya!" With that Sakura bounded down the halls and leaving a bewildered Hyuuga in her wake.

Hinata took a deep before breath made her across the empty lunch hall to the table where Sasuke had seated himself.

"A-Ano Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked tentatively. Sasuke spared her a bored look. He had wanted to finish his meal before the rest of the student body flooded. Nervous, Hinata cautiously proceeded with her mission. "S-Sakura-chan t-told me to g-give you this b-bento she m-made for you since you h-haven't been e-eating w-well lately."

Sasuke looked at the lunch box in disdain. Last he remembered Sakura's cooking had exceptionally bland for his liking. It also irked him that she had taken the liberty to assess his eating habits. Glad for once to have spent time on preparing his own meal for the day, Sasuke coldly removed his bento from his bag and placed it onto the table.

"If she wants to play mommy she can find some else to indulge. Tell her the least she could have done was make sure I wouldn't have wasted my own efforts preparing my own food." He said scowling at the offending bento.

"B-But Sakura-chan p-put her precious heart into making it for you. The least you can do is accept the effort." Hinata shot back. This was not the response he had expected from the timid girl he had met earlier, he had expected her to cower in fear or turn on her heals in the expected shy girl fashion and run away with the message; instead, he was faced with an dazed girl who looked almost angry. She seemed to have a lot more guts than he had given her credit for. It would have been interesting to see how far she was willing to go with the bento but it was in his best interests to end the conversation quickly.

"You're naïve to say accepting the bento is the least I can do. Accepting would be the same as accepting her feelings— both of which I have no intention of doing." Sasuke calmly replied.

"I-It makes s-sense. I'm s-sorry to have troubled you. I-I sincerely apologize, Uchiha-san." Instead of turning her heels and making her exit the Hyuuga took the seat across from him much to his surprise. "E-Excuse my intrusion, but I-I think it's best if I wait for Sakura-chan here."

"Are you sure it's not because Naruto is making his way towards this table right now?" Sasuke replied cocking his eye brow.

"Ehh!" Hinata squeaked. "A-Ano—I will leave this here and pass the message to Sakura-chan when I see her later. G-Goodbye Uchiha-san." She stammered abandoning the bento and rushing out of the lunch hall. Sasuke smirked at her fleeing figure, amused at her reaction to the prospect of seeing Naruto again. A chance most girls would have taken advantage.

Soon after Hinata's exit, the hall began to fill with cacophony of life. Destroying all hope for a peace lunch. Seeing nothing of interest remained in the lunch hall, Sasuke quiet slipped out of the lunch hall leaving a bewildered Sakura staring at the untouched bento abandoned on the table.


	2. A Hidden Rivial

**A/N**: I had so much fun writting this chapter! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO LEFT REVIEWS! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! It was going to be a long shorter but my proofreader wouldn't let me (I have the bruises to prove it) so you have her to thank^^

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It didn't help that the indigo-hair tent had stolen the brief tranquility he had always managed to create for himself. What had been an amusing quarrel quickly turned sour when his stomach growled in protest. There was still a good hour before lunch was over yet the dilemma of finding a new spot remained.

Sasuke made his way to one of the schools many courtyards only to across the cause of his current situation sitting peaceful under a large tree. Not wanting to make a scene, he silently positioned himself on the opposite side of the tree. The girl, fortunately, was completely absorbed by the novel balanced on her lap to acknowledge his arrival. The spot itself was really nice. An ancient tree provided ample shade with its elegant branches nimbly shading them from the sun's rays. The green curtain hung docile from the branches excluding a sense of privacy from the outside world. It was a calming atmosphere.

* * *

A bespectacled, red-headed girl watched the scene with an evil grin. They were making things far too easy for her. She thought back to the first time she had laid eyes on the Uchiha.

_It had been like a flood of moonlight. All she could see was the man she would make her prince. 'PERFECT!' She cheered to herself. The few feet that separated them felt like a wondrous meadow filled with fragrant flowers singing a joyous wedding tune. The beautiful vision was soon marred by a flash of pink. She zeroed in on the smiling girl. She seemed nauseatingly close with __**her**__ prince. The girl would suffer her wrath and be eliminated, slowly, painfully. A type of death she would never see coming._

Karin cackled evilly at the memory.

"Karin." Juugo sighed. "Your daydreams are leaking out into the real world again."

"Oh really? Then I guess better follow its lead." She replied gleefully, skipping down the hall. Juugo took one look at Karin's departing form and concluded this was one scheme he was better off not getting involved with.

If he had been paying attention to any of things she had said it probably involved a certain raven-haired fellow she had met on the day they first transferred. He felt sorry for him. He had the misfortune to fall on the radar of a basket case like Karin who spent her free time successfully manipulating anyone who was dumb enough to fall for her tricks. He watched her turn the corner towards the cafeteria.

Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Her target stood dumbly in front of an empty table staring at an unopened bento. Karin sauntered up to the nearest table and grabbed a bottle of milk off the tray of a dumb boy who had been watching her performance. She began to haphazardly swing the bottle it as she slowly approached the pink haired girl.

Coyly flicking her wrists and to achieve optimal damage, her last swing came into place.

Milk exploded across the pink haired girl's back, seeping into her blouse.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Sakura screamed before turning around to see a shocked red-head staring back with a look of sheer embarrassment.

"Oh. My. God. I can't begin to describe how sorry I am right now. I just ruined your outfit! You probably hate me right now!" Sakura stared at the distraught girl.

"Here. um. What's your name? I'm Karin. How about I loan you my spare top I keep for emergencies. Take it as an apology for the mess I made." Grabbing the hand of the shock stricken girl, Karin led the way to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Sakura had been turning over millions of reasons why her handmade bento had been abandon on the lunch table.

_'What did she do wrong? Who's fault was it really? Hinata? Herself?'_

Her musing was suddenly interrupted by cold substance seeping onto her back. She couldn't help but scream as she registered the foreign substance. In her shock she had been unable to react properly and allowed herself to be dragged into the bathroom by the contrite looking girl named Karin. Her delayed anger slowly resurfaced as she put on the borrow shirt.

She couldn't believe she had let herself go like that in public! It might be okay for someone shy and weak like Hinata but for her it was U-N-A-C-C-E-P-T-A-B-L-E. She had half a mind to go out and give the other girl an earful but the right moment had already passed by. The girl was just too sincere. She couldn't place all the blame on someone for something so little when it was really her fault. In the end Sakura decided it was best to let go and left the stall with her spoiled shirt in hand.

"I forgot to answer your earlier question. My name's Sakura Haruno. Thanks for lending me a cute top."

"Don't mention it!" Karin beamed back at her. "It was my fault. I'm a total klutz and I'm grateful you didn't verbally abuse me like the other girls would at my old school. I hope we can become good friends. I just transferred here so it would be nice if I could have a friend. And if you say yes I'll treat you to low fat frozen yogurt!" Sakura smiled at the girl in front of her. She had a goofy charm about her that instantly put Sakura at ease.

"You don't have to bribe me." Sakura chuckled.

* * *

The two made their way to one of the stalls that operated alongside their university. They spent their time chattering about the latest fashions while enjoying their yogurt. Still it was almost too much for Karin to handle. Somehow she needed to get her to open up. She had played her role as the helpless klutz to perfection and sitting there listening to the pinkette talk was starting to make her ears bleed.

'_At least we have similar tastes.' _

The information would come in handy one day. Bringing herself back to the conversation, Karin suddenly stopped with a laugh and looked Sakura in the eyes before continuing:

"So this is how you look normally!"Sakura choked on the spoonful of yogurt she had been eating.

"What do you do mean by that!" She asked surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Well you looked so down and out back then. I wondered what exactly could have made such a cheery and level-headed character like yourself act that way."

"Ah. That." Sakura stared at her yogurt cup dejectedly. She went on to tell her story to Karin who made understanding noises all in the appropriate spots. Although on the inside Karin was grandly cheering at the girl's royal rejection and making notes to herself for future reference.

When it came time for Karin offer up a story of her own, she told a story of how she was ridiculed and isolated by others who were jealous by the love she had shared with her now long distance boyfriend. The now sympathetic Sakura would never suspect the heroine of such a story to be her biggest threat. All Karin would have to do now is hint at Sakura's relationship status before dropping the bomb.

"So that's my love story. How are things going with your boyfriend?"

"Oh! We aren't dating—technically, well not yet, so to speak,"

"Oh! Sorry!" Karin blushed looking down at her empty yogurt cup. It wasn't hard to when she imagined a naked Sasuke. Dragging herself out of her naughty little day dream she continued, still blushing. "I assumed from all things you've told me that you two were in a lovers' quarrel.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure what to call it. I don't even know where Sasuke went!"

"Wait—did you say Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha!" Karin replied perking up at the name.

"Yeah. Why?" Sakura stared back at the girl both confused and slightly suspicious.

"Congratulations! You're with the school's most eligible bachelor right now." Karin cheered before instantly sombering. "I just realized it but I saw him earlier! He was sitting under a tree with this girl—I don't know her name but she didn't have much fashion sense— her clothes were really bulky. She had dark blue—purplish hair… maybe indigo is a good name for it and she had these washed out lilac colored eyes. They gave off this really sweet aura. I mean his head was practically on her lap and she was feeding him." Sakura paled.

"That sounds like Hinata, but she would never do something like that. I mean she couldn't do something like that. She's in love with Naruto!" Sakura shot back.

"I'm sorry it's just what I saw. In my experience anyone is capable of everything even those who look like they aren't. I'm really sorry to be the bearer of bad news it's just when you mentioned his name I just remembered that and I thought you should know." Sakura angrily stood up.

"I'm going to find Hinata and get to the bottom of this." Karin grabbed her arm. She needed to let the situation fester for a few days before a confrontation otherwise all her worked would be ruined. With her most compassionate face, Karin faced the angry pinkette and started,

"Trust me I know from experience if you go to her now it won't solve anything. IF she's really the person she says she is will come clean on her own. Letting her know you know will only drive her into a corner and ruin your friendship. For all I know I could have been wrong. I wasn't very close and the place was pretty shaded. If you confront her and things go bad I'll feel responsible and I don't want that."Sakura seemed to deflated at Karin's reasonable suggestions, but her eyes harden when she said,

"If you weren't sure then you shouldn't have presented the situation like that." Karin kept her caring mask rigidly in place while a pool of dread formed in her stomach. If she lost her trust now the rest of her plan would be useless. She needed to think of something quick. Smiling apologetically she replied,

"You're right. I'm sorry. When you've been through as much as I have you tend to jump straight to the dirty details. Thinking about your situation kind of reminded me of my own. " The pinkette seemed to accept her response and offered her an understanding smile in return. On the inside Karin released a giant sigh of relief. She needed to get away from this idiot.

_'Long bouts of exposure would be bad for my health.'_

"I have to get to history with Mamiya-sensei next so I better get going!" She said checking her watch, before making her get away.

"Wait! I have that class too! Let's go together!" Sakura yelled after her.

'_Crap.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks again to all of you who review! It made me happier than happy. Also I just found out my love language is words of affirmation*meaning*I LOVE compliments AND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT! Even if your an anon (shout out to you lovelies as well) or not throw me your love...my body is ready o(*3*)o and waiting for all of your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke sat alone twirling his pen waiting for class to start. Naruto had dropped the class. He had said something about wanting to pass the semester without failing and using it as an opportunity to get Sakura to tutor him later. Not that he had asked why, but the dope had thought it needlessly necessary to inform him.

Sakura too was no longer in his class. She had stopped by earlier to apologize for "ditching" him. Apparently, Lady Tsunade had agreed to become her mentor and had thus ordered Sakura to accommodate her schedule. The girl looked extremely hurt. It was almost as though she were leaving her only child in the den of a lion.

Annoyance twitched behind his expressionless mask. He had thought he made it clear to her was not to be treated as some sort of child. It looked as though his message from the day before hadn't been delivered. Whether they were beside him or not was of no consequence to him. They were exposable—just like everyone else.

* * *

As soon as class ended a peppy, long haired blond burst through the door and ran towards him.

"Sasuke! I need your help." He looked back at the girl coldly. Taking his silence as a cue to go on Ino continued, "Hinata-chan got sick so I'm here to get the notes for all her classes. You remember Hinata right? Beautiful lavender eyes, indigo hair, last name Hyuuga."

"Hn." The name didn't ring a bell but the appearance matched the girl from yesterday.

"Sooooo. Lend me your notebook and I'll can copy today's notes for her! Pleeeeease Sasuke I promise I'll give it back! "Ino said flashing her big blue eyes. It was hard not to recoil back in disgust. If anything he hated girls. To them he was only a toy to play with until he no longer amused their vanity. He was certainly not swayed by the likes of _her_.

"If she wanted them she would ask when she returned. I don't have time to waste talking with you." He said scornfully. Ino had the decency to look embarrassed. Her secondary—more like primary motive had been sniffed out.

"Sorry. I did use this as an opportunity to talk to you BUT I still need to get your notes. As her friend it's my duty to collect the best notes from class. You're the smartest in class! And my ulterior motives don't change the fact that Hinata-chan is sick and needs the notes." He really didn't have time to humor such a speech and it didn't look as though she was going to budge. Opening his notebook Sasuke ripped the sheets from his notebook and handed it to the girl standing slack-jawed in front of him.

"Keep it. I have no use for such things."

* * *

"Who am I kidding?" Hinata groaned into her pillow. Hinata had spent the entire day since her meeting with Sasuke avoiding Naruto only to fall sick with a terrible fever that had lasted a week.

It was a huge step back.

Her confession to him at the end of their junior year was still fresh in her memory. If only she hadn't let it go after the fire drill had interrupted them. If only her courage hadn't evaporated with her confession. If only she had taken charge and asked again. If only she wasn't satisfied with the way things were. "

If I keep this up all of Sakura and Ino-chan's work will have been wasted! I can't just give up like this. It's my duty to see things through and not become a burden upon others. Those days are behind me!" Hinata announced, smacking her palm with her fist. A faint memory fluttered in the back of her mind. There was something missing. It was like her mini pep talk had stepped on a vital piece of information she had long forgotten. Her eyes widened when it hit her.

"S-S-Sakura-chan's Bento! I forgot to tell her!" Fumbling for her phone, she was greeted with the sight of over 100 unread messages. Most of which were from Kiba but a few were from Shino and Tenten. Hinata brighten as she went through the messages. All wishing her a speedy recover. In her sickness she had neglected all forms of communication mostly because she was too sick to do anything but be sick. Still, not replying to the messages her precious friends had sent made her feel guilty.

"I better reply to them first." Hinata mumbled to herself and began carefully crafting out a response to each of the messages she had received.

* * *

Soon after sending the last reply, doorbell echoed through the house. Being the only one home, Hinata ran to the door stumbling only a few times before reaching it. Before her stood a pretty blond with long straight bangs tied up in a ponytail.

"I-I-Ino-san! C-Come in!" Hinata exclaimed surprised at the other girls visit. She led the way towards the living room and offered the other girl a seat.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Do you feel any better? We were all so worried about you! I would've called first but I got a new phone and lost everyone's number!" Ino said as she seated herself on the sofa.

"I-I'm doing much b-better now. I-I will be able to attend class starting tomorrow."

"That's wonderful! I was wondering when you'd be coming back. Kurenai-sensei wouldn't let me visit earlier so I have a lot to give you!" Ino reached into her bag and pulled out a thick bundle of paper. "This is what I came here to give to you! I spent all week gathering up the notes from all your classes. Ino said handing the bundle to Hinata.

"T-Thank you s-so much! I-I'm really indebted to you, Ino-san!"

"Seriously, Hinata it was my pleasure. Plus you would have done the same for me. Oh! I almost forgot. I brought some flowers too! Do you mind if I set them up?"

"N-No I don't mind at all! P-Please go ahead." While Ino was rummaging through Kurenai's vase collection, Hinata began to flip through the pages. In only a week had gone by and she had missed so much. She felt another wave of gratitude wash over her. Catching up would have been difficult without Ino's help. Flipping through the notes Hinata noticed a peculiar bundle. It wasn't Ino's curly lettering or anyone else's familiar handwriting. She'd have to ask Ino when she finished with the flowers. In the meantime she could make some tea.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long. Kurenai-sensei has so many amazing vases it was hard to pick the right one." Hinata handed Ino the steaming cup of a tea before stammering.

"A-Ano, Ino-chan. I-I was wondering—some of the n-notes were d-different so I-I was w-w-w-ondering if someone else had written them.

"Oh those! I almost forgot about them!" Ino exclaimed. "Long story short, Sasuke was kind enough to give you his actual notes! He was so cool just ripping them out of his notebook for me to give to you. I mean it was cool the first day. The rest of the week he just left the notes on his desk for me to collect but still he was just so cool!" Hinata nodded her head and made a mental note to thank him when she returned to class as well.

**_RIIIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIIING_**

"That's probably my dad calling. It looks like I have to go! Thanks for the tea Hinata. See ya in school." Hinata saw Ino out and spent the rest of the evening pouring over her notes before heading off to bed.

* * *

Hinata woke early in the morning. It had become her responsibility to take Asuma-chan to daycare ever since Kurenai had accepted a job at a newly opened private school. It meant longer hours but the pay was greater as well. If it hadn't been for her and Shikimaru prodding, Kurenai would have never taken up the position, citing a need to be there for her child and a satisfaction with her current job. But after the two had convince her she needed the money for Asuma-chan's future and promised to alternate taking Asuma-chan to day care for her she finally gave in. After getting ready Hinata shuffled into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Soon after the first batch of waffles was finished Kurenai walked into the kitchen.

"P-Please have some Sensei." Hinata stammered offering Kurenai a plate;

"Hinata, thank you, but you know you don't have to wake up so early to make me breakfast. I feel like you've been spoiling me and not the other way around. You're still growing and need the sleep."

"S-Sorry Sensei." Hinata blushed

"It's not something you need to apologize for, Hinata. I just want you to relax and have fun while you're at my house, okay." Kurenai said before taking a bite out of her waffles. Her red eyes light up. "_And_ you are never allowed to make these without my supervision. These are just too good to be legal."

The two women laughed as they ate their meal. The little boy soon woke up and joined at the table. After Kurenai had left, Ma-chan ran back to his room only to return with the shogi board Shikimaru had given to him. Although he was too young to understand the game the little chips provided endless entertainment for the little boy's wild imagination.

"Let's play! I wanna be the dragon!" The little boy shouted, his brilliant red eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Okay Ma-chan! But be careful because I'm a knight who has come to slay you. Muwahaha." Hinata laughed, eliciting screams from the fleeing child. 'It was a good thing they didn't have neighbors.'

The two played until it was a time for the daycare center to open. Before they left, Hinata turned on the television to check the weather.

**Lots of rain in store for us this week. Light showers for today followed by—**

Turning off the television, Hinata grabbed Ma-chan's rain gear, some warm clothes, and bundled the little boy up.

"Nee-chan! Ma-chan doesn't want to wear all of this!" The little boy pouted as Hinata zipped up his jacket.

"Shikimaru nii-chan promised to take you to the amusement park if you didn't get sick remember. Nee-chan is just making sure that doesn't happen." Hinata reassured the little boy and patted him on the head. He instantly brightened at the mention of the amusement park and the two headed off towards the daycare.

* * *

By the time Hinata had noticed what she had forgotten she was already aboard the bus headed towards her university. The ground outside her window was slick with rain. In her effort to prepare Ma-chan, she had completely forgotten about her rain boots.

_'At least I have my umbrella' _

Hinata exited the bus and carefully walked towards her building. She had hoped to enter the classroom before Sasuke and have time to formulate her gratitude into words. However, Hinata entered the classroom only to find Sasuke had already seated himself by the window. Rehearsing her simple thank you, she made her way towards him.

It was as if her little mistake had come back to punish her.

She had made her way to his desk perfectly fine only to have her wet shoes slide with her last step. The world seemed to move painfully slow as she fell face first into Sasuke Uchiha's lap.

Embarrassment exploded through her body.

She fainted from the shock.


	4. The Betrayal

**A/N**: Sup ma lovelies! Now let me take this space to reply to my beautiful anons! (Sorry about it being long and all I just couldn't stand leaving them hanging!)

**Guest**: omg too! I love knowing your feelz are slowly destroying you in anticipation ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ

**Guest:** omg (are you the same person as above?) this made me so happy. I'm really glad you like the start of chapter one! I love rainy days so I'm really glad you like it! My eternal love goes out to you!

**Joy**: no need I too laughed at that scene! I hope you enjoy this chapter to ;-}

**Ichigo**: (^_^) true true but thats what Hinata is for!

**Sasuhina4lyfe**: Baby the perviness is on! I'm glad to know your out there to punish me if I neglect cuz u know...im lazy

**Hi**: I love you moooooore! Every sunday i'll try to bring on the feelz

**Dont Worry: **Your A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. I want to squish you.

**Keiko**: *hugs back* Im so glad and Yes baby I am! *blushes*

**H:** Sasuhina all the way! Why is your existance so beautiful to me?

Of course all you non anons have a special place in my heart as well. I PMed you guys so just hugs. Yall make me too happy!

**It brings me the utmost joy when you tell me what you think...review...I dare you (*3*)... I get embarrassingly happy if you didn't already figger^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Oi"  
Hinata's eyes fluttered at the sound. She didn't want to get up. It wasn't like the cold unforgiving ground she had grown accustomed to. It was warm.

"Oi"

If she hadn't registered the sound to first time the second time did not fail to capture her attention. She bolted upright and turned her head towards the source.

_'Oh it's Uchiha-san. What is he doing up there. He looks irritated...' _She looked down and remembered what she had done to land herself in such a position. Her blush flourished once again and she fainted.

Annoyed, Sasuke lifted her off his lap and placed her onto the seat beside him. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of it, but then again it didn't matter much to him anyway. He inspected the unconscious girl beside him. From her appearance she must have been the girl Ino had described to him as Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Despite being clearly confused she was quick to make the connection than she had with her earlier fainting spell. The tell-tale signs of a third faint slowly began forming on her face.

"Hyuuga. What do you want?" The question pierced through her daze and brought her back from the teetering edge of unconsciousness. Flustered Hinata began to stutter incoherently.

"I-I-I-I'm e-e-extremely s-s-s-sorry U-Uchiha-s-san. I-I-It w-w-as a-an a-a-accident. R-r-rain b-b-boots. I-I-I-I f-f-forgot m-m-my r-r-r-rain b-boots a-and s-slipped. I-I w-w-wanted t-to t-t-thank y-you f-for g-giving m-me the n-n-notes w-when I-I w-was s-s-sick. T-Thank y-you for the n-n-notes."

"Che" The only thing Sasuke could make out from her jumbled mess of words was something about rain boots and notes. He had hoped she would take his response as a dismissal but much to his surprise she went on to apologize even more.

"I-Im s-sorry. I-It w-was m-my f-fault I-I s-sincerely a-apologize. I-Im s-sorry. I-Im t-truly s-sorry. I-I s-should h-have b-been m-more c-careful. I-I'm s-sorry. I-Im sorry."  
Hearing her apologize over and over again for such a small thing was getting on his nerves.

"Look." The distraught girl stopped.

"It doesn't matter." Looking down Hinata made her way back to her seat and took out her notebook.

_'I deserve it. I've made Uchiha-san hate me. It's completely my fault. I came to show my gratitude and ended up commiting a grave mistake. I'm useless.' _

* * *

Sakura stood there in shock. She had purposely come early to ask the teacher a few questions before class just so she could have the perfect excuse to meet with Sasuke and not look like a complete lovesick fool. Everything had been going according to the plan. She would entered through the teacher's office begin to ask him a few question she had on her assignment. Afterwards she would head out towards the classroom and "happen" to come across Sasuke.

It would've been perfect had it not been for one miscalculation. One source of error she could never have possible imagined in her most heinous of nightmares. As she exited the office and headed towards the classroom, she was met with the sight of Hinata faced down on Sasuke's lap. Disgust, betrayal, confusion all swamped her soul as she turned on her heals and headed back into the office.

"Ah Sakura-chan did you have something else you—"The teacher started only to watch her stride him past and towards the other exit.

What had happened? It seemed as though the world had been playing tricks on her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she ran towards the nearest bathroom.

* * *

The rain had ruined her hair. Today of all days! She had finally managed to blackmail her counselor into giving her the same psychology class as Sasuke. To celebrate Karin decided to try curling her hair for once. But sadly the clouds had decided to sprinkle water all over her delicate curls ruining them in the process. Sighing Karin made her way to the bathroom only to be greeted by the sound of a girl crying.

_'Seriously. Annoying. I wish she'd just shut up or go home.'_ Digging in her purse, Karin fish our her brush and began annihilating the last of her pathetic curls. It was sad how easily her hair gave them up. The crying would not stop. Yet the longer it went the more familiar the underlying noise sounded.

_'How was that possible?'_

Her curiosity getting the better, she stood near the door and peeked through the small gap between the stall doors. There, sitting on the toilet was none other than Sakura Haruno cradling a clump of tear soaked tissues. 'Now this was going to be good.' Karin smirked. Anything bad for Sakura would be party worthy news for her. She took a moment to rejoice before making her presence known.

"Sakura? Is that you? Are you okay? It's me Karin." The crying stopped. "Open the door, honey. I want to help." Karin waited for a response. Nearly an eternity later,a flush was heard, and a disheveled Sakura emerged from the stall.

_ 'Eww was she peeing and crying? Uggh this girl. If this loser hugs me without washing her hands I'm gonna go crazy.'_

Eyes swollen, Sakura launched herself at the red-head before breaking into a river of tears. Biting back her disgust Karin patted her back and cooed her sympathies and threats as Sakura let out her story.

_'This was going to be a long day.' _

By the time Sakura had calmed down and finished her story Karin was livid. That horrible, ugly, bed sheet—no that wasn't a good enough insult—used toilet paper had desecrated her prince's holy body. It was unforgivable. She had told Sakura she would get to the bottom of it. Yes...yes she would but...something wasn't right. There was no way she could have been wrong.

She had scoped out every viable rival and had eliminated Hinata instantly. She had nothing Sasuke would find attractive, absolutely nothing and above all she was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. There was no way a dolt like her with no taste in men would have the sense to try to seduce Karin's man. Straightening herself up Karin made her way to class. At least later she would be able to meet Sasuke. Honestly the end result would not matter. Yes. Karin sneered. In fact this just made things a whole lot easier.

* * *

Despite the earlier mishap the day had gone quite well for Hinata. She was on her way to her botany class when she ran into Naruto. Or at least she would've if he hadn't ran past her and at the towards the sullen pinkette 100 steps behind her. Now that she saw her, Sakura didn't look too well at all.

_'I should ask her about it after class'_

Hinata settled herself in her seat. This was her favorite class. It brought back pleasant memories; a time when her mother had been alive and well. Most told her she was too young to remember but she still had a few memories of stumbling through her mother's garden. If her step-mother and Hanabi hadn't been allergic to the flowers, the smell of her mother's garden still would've danced through the air back at the Hyuuga compound. At least she still had a lavender bush at Kurenai-sensei's house.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Sakura and Ino joined her. They exchanged pleasantries and Ino dished out the latest gossip. It was odd. Sakura kept to herself the entire time. Normally she would combat Ino's stories with others floating around or blatantly refute them with other facts she had found, but today she sat silent listening the entire period. At the end of class the girls parted ways. Hinata walked with Sakura a while before asking,

"S-Sakura-chan are you alright? I noticed you d-didn't look well." Surprised Sakura chuckled,

"Ah it shows? Lady Tsunade has been giving me a lot of work so I'm a little stressed out. Thanks for asking though. Naruto invited me to Ichiraku's for some ramen though do you wanna come?"

"I-I c-couldn't p-possibly." Hinata looked down and started playing with her hands.

"A-Ano Sakura chan about the bento you told me to give to Uchiha-san. I-I delivered it but I thought it would be best to tell you in person what had happened but then I got sick so I wasn't able to tell you right away." Hinata looked up from her hands only to see Sakura was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**"NAAARRRRRRRUUUUTOOO!" **  
Sakura yelled at the blond currently in the process of kidnapping her.

"Sorry Sakura but if we don't hurry we won't make it in time for the years only all you can eat ramen day! Well…that's if you make it in time."

"What do you means all you can eat ramen day? There's no such thing! And isn't that every day for you?"

"Well the old man decided to make it a special day for me if I brought my girlfriend."

"For the last time Naruto I am NOT your girlfriend."

"Aw Come on Sakura you've gone on plenty of dates with me before so..."

"Those do NOT count as dates!"

"Well this one does...at least for today!"

"No it doesn't. You can't just kidnap people in the middle of a conversation."

"I couldn't help it. I hate it when you smile and it doesn't reach your eyes. Plus Hinata-chan will understand. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you happy. Starting with treating you to all you can eat ramen. Believe it!"

Sakura sighed. "Fine, but don't get any big ideas"

* * *

Night fell. The silence was irritating. Sasuke laid in his bed willing for sleep to arrest his soul but nothing came. It never did. His thoughts went unbridled and resounded through the dead quiet. The façade of loving the so called "peace" silence brought to him only served to rid him of the triflings of society. In reality it was loneliness with noise and loneliness without. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. His Uchiha pride would never allow it. But buried deep down in the vast caverns of his empty heart, he was grateful for the obnoxious dobes that offered him a brief distraction. There was no doubt no one would be able to heal the broken threads of his cold heart left by his long dead family. He could do what Jiraiya had once suggested and take refuge in the arms of women and lots of them. It wasn't as though there was a lack but rather distaste for the idea. He didn't believe in fake murmurs of loves or nights spent in the arms of a stranger. Love only led to betrayal hurt and more betrayal. Plus he had standards after all. He wasn't a sleaze like Jiraiya and had no plans on becoming one.

Useless.

Such thoughts were tiresome and pointless but they came every night in different forms nonetheless.

Stupid thoughts.

As was he routine, Sasuke went to his living room and began training until exhaustion finally brought the sweet release of sleep.


	5. Fool's Pendulum

**A/N:** Arrgh I'm missed the deadline I set for myself T_T stupid exams (i hope I pass) and sickness- but still I'm sorry. Thanks again to everyone who left reviews especially the constructive critique! This is my first fanfic after all \(^o^)/ I love you all and to my anons:

**Hi**: Oh ho ho hold your horses. Don't go assuming things! What if I decided o make it come true *winks seductively* ...or not

**Anti Karin**:i like your name. Belly bump! I'm so glad. Although it might not seem like it I love all the characters in this story. There has to be balance is this world. Hate shall not blind. Though I do admit I kinda dislike Karin as a person too and Sakura often times annoys me.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The sound of suspicious shuffling had woken him. To his sharp ears it was irrationally familiar. Stretching his tired body, Sasuke ghosted out of his bed and grabbed the baseball bat he kept hidden in his closet specifically for this purpose. He me his way towards the barely audible clanks and clatters. No sooner had he exited the door way of his room was the culprit revealed. Sasuke stood against the doorway and relaxed his grip on the bat

_'Che. That idiot just can't stay away from food.'_

Moving closer, Sasuke silently positioned himself directly behind the intruder. Naruto, still oblivious of the ominous presence behind him, continued scavenging the contents of the fridge.

_'Hmm hm hm hm. Sasuke's got loads of good food. Too much tomatoes though and not enough ramen. Oooo the milk isn't spoiled! I wonder if he has any good-"_

"What are you doing?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Aaaaaaah!" Naruto yelped as he banged his head on the fridge.

"Sasuke teme! What was that for? You scared me!" Naruto scowled rubbing his head."And put that thing away before you hurt someone, teme!"

"Hn. You talk big for a _burglar_." Sasuke retorted, his words iced with venom.

"Ah hehe" Naruto chuckled putting his arm behind his head. "Well about that! I was kinda wondering if I could borrow your car."

"No." Sasuke snapped before sticking out his hand.

"W-What? "Naruto stammered, doe-eyed.

"House key. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Naruto grinned sheepishly before fishing the spare out of his pocket.

"Right!" The keys were barely out of his pocket when Sasuke grabbed them and swiftly ejected the troublesome blond out of his house.

_'It was going to be a long day.'_

Tossing the bat aside, Sasuke made his way towards the shower.

* * *

Water danced over his toned body. The little rivulets ran free, washing away his morning fatigue, replacing it with a restorative calm. It did last long the morning events slowly wormed their way back into his thoughts. He clenched his fist before relaxing. Thinking about wouldn't change anything.

_Somehow that idiot had managed to get a copy of the keys while I was distracted. I wouldn't put it past him to have made more either. _

Leaning his arms against the wall Sasuke let the water fall unto his bowed head before straightening him and slicking it back over his head. Sighing roughly to himself he grabbed the shampoo and let his mind wander: He'd have to get the locks changed, take the car in for a tune up, and mostly likely restock his fridge. His agile hands had been working his hair into a rich latter when he heard it. It was unmistakable: the sound of his most prized possession roaring out of his driveway. He cursed.

Naruto. Would. **_Pay_****.**

After packing his lunch, Sasuke grabbed his bag began his long trek to school. The looming threat of the ominous clouds hung over him complimenting his mood. But yet not a drop of rain was shed that morning.

* * *

"Wooohooo!" Naruto yelled as he zoomed off in his newly acquired ride. "Sasuke really needs to lighten up!" He chuckled to himself. "I can't wait for Sakura to check me out!" Sifting through the car's compartments he found the glasses Sasuke kept and put them on despite the angry clouds looming over head. It wasn't long before he arrived at Sakura's house.

Lowering the sun roof, Naruto quickly dialed her number.

"Hey Sakura! I'm here to pick out you up just like I promised. I'm taking you to school in style." Naruto beamed into the phone.

"Really? If you're lying to me Naruto you're going to be in a world of pain because I just missed the last bus to school."

"Well duh, you can believe it! Hurry up and come outside already!" Leaping out of the vehicle Naruto ran up to the house and rang the door bell repeatedly. An ecstatic Sakura answered the door.

"It's been my dream to come to school in style. I've been begging Sasuke to give me a ride to school but he lives too far away from me." Frowning slightly, she continued, "You didn't have to fry the doorbell you know."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know. Now take a look at this!" Naruto said proudly before making a grand sweeping gestured towards the car waiting on the curb. "Your carriage awaits m'lady."

"Where is it?"

"Eh?"

"The car, Naruto. The car. Where is it?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! WHERE'D IT GO! IT WAS JUST HERE A MINUTE AGO!"

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

Sauntering her way to her last class, Karin stopped before the open doorway of her psychology class. Yesterday had been a complete failure. She was certain a seat next to Sasuke or a partnership in a mind tingling assignment would've been a given but no. Thanks to Haruno she had been so preoccupied with yesterday's tragedy that she had neglected to secure her spot next to him. But today would be different, deliciously so.

First of all the day had started off beautifully. No Sakura or her yellow haired counterpart Naruto. Secondly, she had arrived fashionably early to find her prince sitting by all himself. What more could she ask for? It was the _perfect_ opportunity—but not to talk. He _obviously_ wasn't the talking type. If the faults of her predecessors were anything to go by, throwing herself at him would undoubtedly pigeon hole her into the annoying women category. He didn't need a loud mouth, he needed a reliable comrade who didn't invade his space and knew how to read his moods.

Spritzing on her sexiest perfume, Karin claimed the seat directly in front of Sasuke. If previous psychology classes had taught her anything, repeated exposure combined with a pleasant medium would lend its merciful hands in softening Sasuke's heart. Starting with this indirect attack, she'd slowly weed her way into his heart until he couldn't stand to be without her. For now she'd have to settle with studying him from afar. Grabbing her compact from her purse she pretended to fix up her makeup and proceeded to inspect the silent Uchiha.

* * *

Rain pounded the earth in a hypnotic dance: drop upon drop. Flowing together until the small drop created a thick layer of what could only be described by Sasuke as flexile glass rippling upon the pavement. He was content with staring at subtle play outside his window when the air had suddenly become thick with perfume. It wasn't a bad scent but the cloud it formed was nearly suffocating when the source plopped itself directly in front of him.

_'Che.'_ Refusing to give up his seat for fresher air, Sasuke gritted his teeth and attempted to focus on the heavy rain thundering outside his window. Whether he liked it or not he was use to this sort of thing. His focus on the window was briefly interrupted when a glint of silver caught his eye.

Obvious.

After what felt like an eternity class ended. Sasuke made his way towards the exits. The rain had gotten worse. If he were to step out he'd be soaked in an instant and he didn't have an umbrella. The Hyuuga girl was ahead of him opening her umbrella. It was big enough for two. If his pride had allowed he would've asked to share but then again being a burden upon anyone wasn't his style. Plus his car was only_—_

_His car_

He had completely forgotten the morning's events. He hadn't even seen the ever Naruto that day. For all he knew, said idiot was currently on a joy ride with _his_ expensive car. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't find his wallet hidden in the car. He shuddered at the thought. No umbrella, no car, and no wallet. Drenched and cold Sasuke began his long walk home. Keeping warm with the thoughts of killing Naruto in the most painful ways know to man and more.

* * *

Hinata smiled to herself as she watched the rain thundering the pavement around her. She had remembered to bring her rain boots today. She blushed at the memory of rain boots brought up. The only thing that could have made this day better was if Sakura had at school. She was still worried and Sakura message from last night had only relieved some of her stress. For a while Hinata, had been worried her friend had been actually kidnapped. Still she hadn't settled the original problem: she really needed to tell Sakura about the bento. Then again the problem had probably resolved itself. Yet Hinata couldn't bring herself to abandon her mission. _'Tomorrow if she's back I will give her the message along with the work from Lady Tsunade.' _

Once again she was glad she had taken precautions and dressed Asuma-chan well. The rain had stopped pouring and had settled into a light drizzle. Last thing she wanted was for Ma-chan to catch a cold, especially with Kurenai-sensei having just gotten accustomed to her job. She knew from experience aristocrats were not kind when it came to having their needs met. They would no sooner lay her off than waste their precious time when their plentiful wealth could easily summon a more "reliable" replacement as he father had often preached to her. Hopefully the elite private school Kurenai taught at wouldn't fall into that category. There were still compassionate people in the world, despite having been taught otherwise.

"Nee-chan!" The little boy yelled once the indigo-haired girl entering the play room. "We played a fun game today! Let me show you, pleeeeease!" Hinata giggled as the little boy tugged her on her arm.

"Ma-chan, it's time to go home. Don't you think it would be more fun if you tell me when we get home? It can be my surprise present!"  
The little boy stopped pulling on her arm and looked thoughtfully at his play area before turning back to Hinata and smiling,

"Okay but will Nee-chan help me do clean up?"

"Of course, Ma-chan!"

After cleaning the play area and bundling Ma-chan up the headed out the door.

* * *

The pouring rain that had lighten earlier was slowly doubling its original intensity. Hinata stopped to look out the window. They could call Shikimaru for a ride but their house was too close to bother him. After giving Ma-chan some final adjustments, he excitedly opened his umbrella and the two set off.

They weren't more than half way home when Maa-chan spotted something lying across the side of the road. Curious the little boy ran ahead to see what it was.

"Wait Ma-chan! Don't go over there it's dangerous!" Hinata called after him.

"Nee-chan it's a person!" The little boy exclaimed waving his arms impatiently. "They don't have rain protection! We have to help him before he dies!" Using his umbrella the little boy squatted to covered the man's head." Hinata hurried up to the little boy and gasped when she saw the man's face.


	6. The Weather's Greeting

**A/N**: I love how I was writing this during a thunderstorm. Perfect backdrop. Once again thank you to the beautiful people who review. Only you can make me better and smile. (*3*) Don't forget to leave a review and show me you love me!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hinata crouched down to get a better look at the man's face. Unfortunately, his drenched locks covered his recognizable features. Using her free hand, Hinata brushed them aside and peered into his face. She gasped.

"Uchiha-san!"

The unconscious Uchiha's lips had turned shocking shade of blue. His skin was so paper white, the veins beneath gave off a bluish sheen. She checked his pulse. A faint thump greeted her finger tips. Fumbling for her phone, she quickly called for an ambulance. It didn't take long for the speedy little vehicle to arrive; it couldn't have come at a better time. The steadily increasing rain had begun to morph into a violent storm. Two men hopped out from the back of the ambulance carrying a gurney between with them. They lifted Sasuke and secured him to it. Hinata, along with a wide-eyed little Asuma, quickly followed them into the waiting ambulance.

The ride was uncomfortably devoid of conversation as Hinata sat there unsure what to do in the unfamiliar situation. She tried to make herself scarce as the workers bustled around, fiddling with the machines and barking orders to one another. Ma-chan sat in her lap silently nodding off despite the blaring siren. A sliver of guilt rang through her. It was around the time the little one would've been tucked into his bed enjoying his afternoon nap. She could've left after the ambulance had arrived but she hadn't.

A sense of duty and responsibility had catapulted her into the ambulance. But then again it wasn't such a bad thing. Abandoning the Uchiha would have certainly left her with a far greater sense of shame and failure. Hinata shook her head. Thoughts like these wouldn't help her. Right now all that mattered was the present. The little boy would be fine and everything would turn out for the better. She had dressed him well so his health wasn't at risk. Hinata let her mind wander to the earlier scene. Ma-chan had surprised her: taking the initiative to help a stranger with his little umbrella. Kurenai-sensei would be proud. Hinata smiled at the child sleeping in her arms. One day he'd grow up to become a fine young gentleman.

* * *

Doctors and nurses greeted them and rushed Sasuke to the emergency room. In the dash to get Sasuke into the hospital, Hinata found herself in the company of a gruff old man wearing a hospital uniform. He approached with a clipboard and curtly inquired,

"Are you the guardian?" Surprised Hinata stammered in response,

"N-No, I-I'm not. I-I'm just a f-friend"

"Hmpf. Congratulations. You're now the guardian. Fill out it and sign." The short old man replied dourly before shoving the clipboard in her face.

"H-Hai."Hinata replied wide-eyed before quickly signing the documents and filling in the necessary blanks. It didn't take her long to do so and she promptly handed them back to the man.

"You're stuck here now. Don't move a muscle. I'll be back shortly."

"H-Hai"  
Satisfied with her response the old man disappeared into one of the many rooms adjoining the hall. Holding a sleeping Ma-chan Hinata stood alone in the empty hall. _'I wonder what his position is in the hospital. Nurse perhaps?'_ The old man returned quickly, interrupting her thoughts. Wordlessly he led them through the long twisting hallways until they finally reached Sasuke's room.

When they entered the room the first thing Hinata noticed was Sasuke peacefully sleeping on the bed, hooked up to an IV drip. Some of the color had returned to his face and the soaked clothes he had arrived in had been replaced by a standard issue hospital gown. It was a small room private.

"Make yourself comfort until that old goat comes in to do his job." The old man grumbled before leaving the Hinata with her charges. She looked at the clock before settling herself on the chair besides the bed.

_Kurenai-sensei would be home soon—_

Lighting and thunder ripped through the clouds, jerking the little boy awake. She could feel his little heart racing as he buried his face into her chest, whimpering at the sudden violence of the storm. Holding him close Hinata softly sang his favorite lullaby. Sasuke seemed otherwise unperturbed by the storm raging overhead.

* * *

It was well over an hour when the doctor finally arrived. A loud rap on the door announced his presence.

"C-Come in!" Hinata called out.

The doctor entered and made a grand sweep of the room. Checking the various machines and double checking his notes.

He was a theatrical man in his late thirties who resembled a jolly sparrow. When he had finished his inquires he turned his attention to a nervous Hinata.

"It's probably safe to say you'd like to know what in blazes is going on."

"H-Hai." Hinata answered nervously shifting in her seat.

"Good. Good. If you would've said otherwise I would've been worried" He winked before continuing, "From what we have gathered, let's see," he paused to look at his clipboard, "Sasuke Uchiha is currently suffering from a mild case of hypothermia."

"B-But um, d-don't only s-severe cases of h-hypothermia cause f-fainting?

"Smart girl. The bruises we found on his body are similar to those often found on professional athletes and dancers. Simple. Over-work. It's safe to say the stress from the weather and exhaustion came together to make the perfect climate for a faint and the _perfect _opening for hypothermia to slide its naughty little self into his body. Excuse the metaphor."

"Ah, Um T-Thank you."

"All in a day's work m'lady. A fever is to be expected. If you feel as though something isn't right feel free to return and I'll fix you up with some medication. Until then just be sure to keep him warm, out of work, and away from stress—if you know what a mean." He added with a saucy wink.

"I-I will d-do my b-b-best." Hinata replied blushing at the doctor's naughty reference.

"Then I'll be back with the release forms."

The doctor left the room as grandly as he had come in. Barely ten minutes had gone by when Hinata heard a soft knock on the door.

"C-Come in." To her surprise it wasn't the doctor the door revealed but the grumpy old man she had met earlier carrying a bundle of clothes. He seemed to take note of her confusion.

"The doctor will be here shortly once he's finished flirting with all the cute nurses. A typhoon warning has just been issued and hospitals have been given a head start on evacuations. Since the boy is in no situation to be moved currently-" A loud knock interrupted him. Wasting no time, the old man opened the door.

"Awwww Shou! Don't tell me you beat me to it!" The doctor complained. The old man grunted in response before turning to Hinata.

"Here are his clothes. You dress him." He tossed the clothes on the bed and left. The doctor smiled apologetically before grabbing the sleeping Ma-chan from the arms of the stunned Hyuuga.

"Don't mind Shou. His wife left him for a handsome young lad." He then went on to tease, "_But _it's only right _the wife_ should do the honors! Just don't get _too_ comfortable. This is a hospital after all."  
Blushing furiously Hinata stood trying to form the words of protest her stunned body refused to accommodate her with as the doctor left her alone to deal with her new-found problem.

_'Breathe. I need to breathe.'_

Taking a deep breath, Hinata made her way to the bundle of clothes the old man had thrown on the bed. She felt too sorry him but she couldn't dwell on his actions:she would need all her strength to embark on the colossal task ahead of her.

Picking up Sasuke's shirt she moved closer until she was only a foot away from him.

'_It would be easier for me to dress him if he was sitting up_'

Hinata snuck a quick glimpse at the Uchiha's sleeping form. Looking through the bed controls, she quickly found the button she was looking for and pressed it. Her hands became clammy as her impending doom slowly rose. When Hinata had felt the bed had lifted to a reasonable angle she ventured a look. Her pearl orbs were met by glazed obsidian ones. Her heart caught in her throat. She couldn't move. Before she could connect two coherent thoughts together Sasuke managed to croak,

"_Tomato._"

"Huh? Um S-S-Sasuke-san... _'She could call him that right?' _W-W-Would it b-be p-p-possible for you to put-

"Okaa-san I want a _tomato_"

"Oh." Reaching out her hand Hinata felt his forehead. The skin beneath her hand burned_ '_

_He's delirious from the fever. He's acting just like a grumpy Ma-chan.' _

"Sasuke-chan, you can have a tomato once you get dressed." Hinata replied blushing, embarrassed by her boldness.

"But I want one _now_."

"G-Good boys listen to their m-mothers and wait."

"Fine" Sasuke replied and began fumbling with the knot that tied the gown together before giving up. A despondent look etched itself on to his feverish face. Blushing, Hinata moved closer, climbing onto the bed before she gingerly began to untie the first of three knots. She had finished the first knot when she felt Sasuke's face burrow into the nape of her neck and his strong arms enslave her waist. Her entire body flushed a fearsome scarlet and world started to move around her. She willed herself to stay conscious.

_'Don't faint, Hinata. You have a mission to complete. You can't fail. Don't faint.'_

She was fighting a losing battle until Sasuke spoke again, his voice quivering.

"Don't leave me Okaa-san." Never had she heard the Uchiha sound so vulnerable. From the stories she heard from Sakura he was the type to keep everyone out and keep his feeling heavily guarded within. No doubt the fever fueled delirium had unearthed the one of those feelings. He reminded her of a lost child. Gathering her scattered wits, Hinata comforted the distraught Uchiha, returning his embrace and sang the lullaby her mother had often sung for her when she had been sad or hurt as a child. Once Sasuke had calmed and loosen his grip on her waist, Hinata began undoing the remaining knots. The gown fell away, exposing only Sasuke's upper body. She quickly averted her eyes to avoid witnessing his nakedness. Her hands trembled as she dressed him in the shirt, taking care to touch him only when necessary. Only when she had finished did she allow herself to inwardly release a great sigh of relief. Hinata reached over to grab the next article of clothing behind her.

Her eyes widen and her stomach filled with dread. The ever-present blush deepened when she looked down at herself. In her effort to untie and comfort him, Hinata had ended up straddling the feverish Uchiha. Her momentary relief was instantly snuffed out and once again replaced by a fiery blush. She had completely forgotten about having to dress the lower half of his body currently positioned beneath her.

The world seemed to spin around the article of clothing she clutched in her hands. She, Hinata Hyuuga, would have to help Sasuke Uchiha put on his boxers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I-I...Ummmmm *falls under pile of excuses* A million thanks to everyone who left reviews!

* * *

Chapter 7

Boxers...

Boxers...

Boxers...

The slight hum from the machinery silenced itself and the walls around her seem to swirl together.

_I have to breathe. Breathe. _

Right when it seemed like the world of unconscious would kidnap her from her task, a loud knock resonated through the sturdy door. The rude old man stuck his hand out through the crack and spoke gruffly,

"I thought the boy could use some protection. Hurry up and take it. I have places to be."

Hinata pulled herself together enough to scramble out from the bed and clumsily went to go accept the jacket dangling from the old man's outstretched arm.

She was tempted to ask the old man for help. He had been the cause of her awkward situation. Hesitantly she opened the door, but the old man seemed to vanish as soon as the jacket left his hand. Slipping through the crack almost instantaneous, leaving her to stare at the bustling hallway— full of everything but him.

_It's for the best. I might as well get it over with. _

Tossing the jacket aside, Hinata reluctantly dragged herself back to her charge. He was sleeping. It looked as though the earlier events had taken its toll. The task wouldn't be as hard now. Steeling her frayed nervous, Hinata took a deep breath and set to work.

Hinata unwound her scarf from her neck and began to wrap it over her eyes. Carefully, she situated herself at the end of the bed.

It was now or never.

Feeling under the blanket with her free hand she found Sasuke's toned legs and grabbed a hold of it. She tried inserting his foot into its proper holes but her clumsy attempts yield no results.

It was useless.

_Maybe if I get closer… _

Climbing under the sheets Hinata tried once more, fumbling in the darkness, blocked again by the same obstacle. He was too heavy. She couldn't lift him enough to properly clothe him. Determined Hinata retreated from beneath the covers and fumbled towards the room's lone chair.

_There must be another way. It's not like I can cut them and stitch them back together—THAT'S IT! I have my emergency sewing kit and a pair of scissor in my bag. If I work fast enough I'll be able to finish in no time at all!_

Tearing her makeshift blind-fold off, Hinata quickly grabbed her bag and set to work slitting the boxers in half.

_Although reattaching the other side of the boxers would have been preferable I'll have to substitute the other side with the bed sheet. I just hope the hospital staff won't be too mad at me. _

Squeezing her eyes shut, Hinata carefully lifted the covers and tossed the sliced boxer to its approximate position.

_All that's left is for me to stitch it to the bedsheet and repeat with the pants. I can do this! _

Opening her eyes, Hinata looked down to admire her handiwork only to be met by a fearsome sight. The color drained from her face.

She had missed.

* * *

The old man crouched behind the abandoned cart silently swearing to himself. He had abandoned the girl from the start. Normally, he liked to think of himself as a jolly fellow but the way he treated the poor girl was inexcusable. Such an innocent creature crushed by his heartlessness. He could see her crestfallen features perfectly from his hiding place. It was obvious she was looking for his help especially since the current situation was entirely his fault. He should have done more to help.

'_If only his daughter could see him_, He thought bitterly now she'd be so ashamed at the state her father had been reduced to.

"What's going on, Shou-San? Nerves finally get the best of you?" The doctor chuckled looking down at the old man cowering behind the cart. The popsicle he had been holding began to drip down his hand. Noticing this, the doctor grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket, letting go of a curious little boy whose hand he had formerly been holding. The little boy came closer, inspecting the cowering old man with his big red eyes, not yet marred by the cruelties of the world.

_Innocence comes in many forms. Those two young things don't deserve to feel my wrath any more than this wonderful little boy. Why was it whenever a handsome young lad shows up those terrible feelings of hate manifest? Such feelings should have been finished with the divorce. Goodness! I've lost my touch!_

Straightening himself the old man responded with gusto, "Don't get ahead of yourself. Those fine surgeries of yours don't change that fact that we're still the same age you old plastic cabbage!"

"Now that's the moldy old Shou we all know and love! Put a smile on. It's time we checked on our lovely young couple. As it turns out the weather has given the state a good fright. They issued an emergency evacuation a few minutes ago."

"Hmpf. Whatever suits them. Let's just get our job done."

* * *

The doctor knocked loudly on the door before promptly entering. They were greeted with the sight of a red-faced Hinata, twiddling with her scarf besides the resting Uchiha. She stood from her seat to greet them.

"Hello there dear. I hope you haven't been having too much fun while we were away. I've come to return your child and inform you that the hospital is undergoing an evacuation due to the weather. In a short while the coordinator your section has been assigned to will arrive and lead you to your designated area. Any questions?"

"W-What should I do if Sasuke-san hasn't woken up yet?"

"I'll get bucket of freezing cold water. That'll knock him back to the real world." Shou snapped.

"What he means to say is that Sasuke-san will be accommodated as will all unconscious patients. Right Shou-san." The doctor replied light-heartedly before ushering the volatile nurse out of the room. Just as Hinata began forming the words of thanks on her lips the doctor cut her off.

"If you have any more questions the coordinator will be happy to take them. See you." And quickly left the room.

"Nee-san those old guys are weird." Ma-chan remarked.

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Well…the doctor looks like an action figure. His face forgets to move sometimes and the other old man was big mean baby."

"Ma-chan its not nice to say that about people, especially since it could hurt their feelings."

"But…but."The little boy sighed. "Then I wanna play hide-and-go-seek."

* * *

Awhile later, a short man with a terrible comb over knocked on their door.

"Hello I'm your coordinator Jin. If you could wake you friend up we can be on our way to our designated platform. There we will take a short flight to the neighboring metropolis. Now if you would please follow me."

"B-But the doctor said if—"

"The lads awake! Don't worry! Don't worry! Here let me have a look. He walked over to Sasuke's unmoving form and began slapping his cheeks together lifting him up the process. Hinata stood to protest but the coordinator ignored her protests and continued until Sasukes eyes cracked open revealing his clouded eyes.

"I am never wrong!" The coordinator proudly crowed. "If Jin's in the room everything will be Jin-kay. That's _oh_-kay to the Jinth power." Hinata shly nodded in pseudo-agreement before helping Sasuke get off the bed. Her waiting hands caught him when he stumbled, forcing them into an awkward side hug. The coordinator cleared his throat.

"I can handle him for you."

"I-It's no trouble. R-Really!" Hinata hated to think what the man would do to Sasuke if she let him handle him. It wasn't a stretch for her to imagine him running through halls, dragging Sasuke like a ragdoll and leaving him as a pile of broken bones. She paled at the thought and he didn't look like he would back down either. "If you c-could hold Asuma-chan for me…."

The man looked slightly surprised before effortlessly brushing it off.

"Of course I'd love to hold such a cute little boy's hand!" He made his way to the little boy concentrating his energy into eating the melting popsicle in his hand.

"It must be nice to be him," the coordinator muttered darkly in himself.

* * *

They made their way to the busy station, swatches of blue and white mitigated by bullborns and the station scenery. It was like they had gone through a tunnel. The hospitals stillness was abruptly replaced by multiple bullhorns sounding off instructions and patients and doctors alike rushed to get to their designated station. The coordinator set a brisk pace making it difficult for Hinata to keep up, especially with Sasuke leaning on her as he was. Just when it seemed like they were catching up, the coordinator disappeared taking Ma-chan along with him. Hinata halted her movements, earning herself some jeers from the bustling crowd around her. She held the unsteady Sasuke in a fierce embrace to keep him from knocked down by the elbows flying around them.

'_If we stay put Jin-san will notice notice our absence and come back for us but...but he doesn't seem like the type to look back and he has Ma-chan. If we keep walking we'll distance ourselves even further or even worse—' _

The world was a fuzzy swirl of blue and white. It was giving him a headache. Something seemed off. They were forced to wait. But all he could think about was sleeping. He started to feel his body relax but caught himself before letting anyone else see his moment of weakness. He didn't know where he was or how he came to be there but he was still an Uchiha. The time seemed to stretch itself. Once again his body started to bend with the force of his tiredness. This time he felt an arm circle around his waist keeping him steady. It was comforting.

_Lavender. _

_Hmmm it smelled nice._

"I have the tickets! We can now officially board the emergency carrier!"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, shifted her back to her original hold on Sasuke and opened her mouth to speak when the coordinator cut her off. "Don't thank me yet we still have to find our proper flight which just so happens to be a couple of meters to your left. Can you believe this hospital has its own carrier service I mean it's ridiculous and amazing!" He whistled as he led them to a small woman staring at her clipboard.

"I have round up the last people on our list Kimiko-chan!" He proudly proclaimed, smoothing over his pathetic comb over. The woman looked up from her clipboard and spared them a glance. Her gaze seemed to linger on Sasuke, dredging across his body like a half dead slug. She cleared her throat and spoke in a low voice.

"Jin-san. I think a change of seats would be necessary for them. The man looks like he could use some leg room. The open seat next to me would be perfect."

"No no no! We can't break up a family like that! Besides being a little less Jin-kay never hurt anyone, Kimiko-chan!" The assistant had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"They aren't a family."

"Huh?"

"A woman can smell these things and they most definitely are not. Studies have shown couples gives off a special hormone that alerts other females can sense. This couple is completely devoid of that smell." Jin sniffed the air. "Men can't smell it!" the assistant snapped. "My nose has never been wrong."

"Really? I thought they were married? It's says so on my sheet!"

"No it says she's his guardian. BIG difference. Hospitals cheat on guardianship details all the time. Don't be so naïve."

"But!"

"Just look at her. Do you ever think someone like her would ever be with someone of his level? Everything about her screams dowdy spinster."

"But I thought she was cute."

"And that's why you're happily married, and I quote _you_ on this, to "that fiend". Trust me on this she's nothing more than a care taker. If she isn't his wife there isn't a problem with me changing the seating arrangement? Unless there has been a mistake in the paper work this should be no problem or do you want to bring me proof she's his wife—"

_Bed. Bed. Bed. Right Foot. Bed. Left Foot. Bed. Bed._

Those had been the sole thoughts running through Sasuke's head. His head was pounding and the brief rest he had had seemed like a distant dreamland. All he wanted to do was rest and something seemed to be getting his way.

_"Bring me proof she's his wife…"_

_Wife? Proof? Is that what I need to rest?_

Sasuke gathered his strength and straighten his posture as much as tired body would let him before snapping,

"She's seen me naked. Happy now."

Hinata's face burst into a fierce some blush as the day's previous events flashed through her mind. Her legs wobbled beneath her for a brief moment before she caught her balance.

The little boy burst into tears.

Flustered the assistant ran to comfort him.

"See thats what you get for doubting his parents! You almost had me fooled there! Just look at them! Newlyweds no doubt about it." The assistant hissed at him while she tried to comfort the crying child.

"I want my mommy!" The little boy wailed.

"Hush now sweetheart." The assistant cooed. She gritted her teeth. Only for the sake of this child would she ever verbalize what she believed to be a lie. "Daddy has mommy now so let's try to be a big boy now." Her words only seemed to make the child cry harder. Frantic, Kimiko patted her pockets in an attempt to find her emergency lollipop. Just when she was about to give up she found it and triumphantly waved it in front of the little boy.

His tears were immediately stopped and he immediately snatched the candy held out in front of him. Jin knelt down next to them.

"Now that's a good boy! Kimiko-chan, hurry lead our young couple to their seats." The assistant stood and quickly lead the unbalanced couple to the carrier.

_Two toned pants…stylish. I need to find me a more Jin-lish pair._

Once she was out of ear shot Jin whispered to the little boy,

"What will it take for you to switch seats with me?" The little boy gave him a thoughtful look and stuck out his hand. Sighing at miserably to himself, Jin begrudging retrieved his wallet. He began to sweat as he flipped through his cash.

_Ones, ones, oh where are you my precious ones! Please tell me I have less than twentys to give this small child. CURSE ME AND MY LACK OF ONES! Fine I'll give him a twenty! Seating next to a pretty lady is worth it anyways! Once in a lifetime opportunity! _

"Here boy. Let's go." Jin said bitterly as he handed the little boy the bill. Ma-chan gazed a shrewdly before testing the paper and holding it against the light. "Come on. Stop making me look bad. We have a plane to board." The little boy folded the bill and tucked it into his shoe.

* * *

The plane was full but solemn. Patients were gathered in white clumps while doctors sat scattered amongst them, peppering the white with their blue. Kimiko sat up front fiddling mindless with her clipboard while Sasuke and Hinata sat in the middle row with two empty seats besides them. They the Jin and Ma-chan approached they could see Sasuke rigidly sleeping while Hinata stared gloomily into her lap, picking at that seems of her coat. Quietly the two took their newly arranged seats: Jin next to Hinata and Ma-chan next to Jin. She jumped when Jin spoke,

"Don't worry about Kimiko-chan. I'm sure she only meant well but her fierce competitive and jealous nature make for a Jin-tastic catastrophe when the opportunities present themselves. Her boyfriend dumped her last week. Nowadays it seems like only her bad qualities seem to shine." Hinata nodded head sympathetically but didn't look up from her lap. "You know I use to have a daughter like her but we dropped her in the blender." Hinata's head snapped up, her eyes wide in shock. Several of the passengers turned to glare at him. "I'm kidding. Just kidding! I didn't make a baby smoothie! That money sucker is still alive!" Jin chuckled to himself before turning back to Hinata whose look of shock had faded back into her original melancholy.

"If only I was a few years younger." Jin whistled. "I could've stolen you from him." Almost as if he had been cued, Sasuke's head fell onto her shoulder.

"He's protective of you even in his sleep." Jin whistled as Hinata turned a deep a crimson. "I bet Shou would have given you two an especially hard time. You haven't met by any chance have you? He's like the male version of Kimiko-chan…only worse."

"Y-Yes I have met someone named Shou. He was the n-nurse I think. We did h-hear a little about him from our doctor." Hinata replied quietly poking her fingers.

"Jin-derful! I have the honor of giving you the juicy details first! The story goes his wife left him for a young lover. A handsome young man. A fashion model he was. Extremely good looking. His wife wasn't too bad herself. No. She was a real looker. They say even blind men use to come beg for her hand in marriage and rich men would line the streets with money just to get her attention. How Shou-san manage to snatch her and get her pregnant is beyond my Jin-tastic deduction skills. Must've taken guts and talent. It's a real shame though. The aftermath left him to raise his daughter all by himself. That's why I say loyalty above everything else! I mean if I was him I would've…order…..mansion…..zebra…"

Hinata nodded along slowly falling into rhythm. His words faded in and out, becoming jumbled as she succumbed to sleep.


End file.
